


Глупая самоотверженность

by Lena013



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Fatherhood, Gen, Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Ей всего лишь пятнадцать, когда у неё ломаются рёбра, разбито лицо и сотрясение мозга — она улыбается, говорит, что спасала город. Ей всего лишь шестнадцать, когда она пропускает выпускной ради того, чтобы защитить спокойный сон ничего не подозревающих жителей Квинса — она улыбается, говорит, что какой-то там выпускной не стоит жизней невинных людей. Ей всего лишь семнадцать, когда она сражается за жизни половины Вселенной — она плачет, говорит, что ей страшно, она не хочет умирать.





	Глупая самоотверженность

Петра Пакер юная девушка с удивительным тихим смехом и яркими, полными жизни, глазами…

 

_Ей всего лишь пятнадцать, когда у неё ломаются рёбра, разбито лицо и сотрясение мозга — она улыбается, говорит, что спасала город._

 

И пускай мистер Старк строго-настрого запретил влезать в какие-то передряги на улицах после стычки в Берлине. Пускай, что её синяки заживали бы ещё недели две, вдобавок к полученным в аэропорту. Пускай, что Хэппи смотрит на неё с укоризненной, подобно начальнику, когда дотаскивает её до машины, взваливает на заднее сидение и быстро едет в травмпункт, говоря Паркер немедленно переодеться. У Петры внутреннее кровотечение, ожоги на двадцати восьми процентах тела, вымученная улыбка и вздох облегчения, когда она слышит, что смогла вывести всех жильцов с четвёртого этажа из горящего, как костёр, здания.

— Это было не зря.

Однако, Тони с ней категорически не согласен, поэтому в течение получаса Петра слушает невероятную лекцию о своих умственных способностях, о мерах предосторожности и о том, что ему, Тони, придёт встроить в костюм на три десятка программ защиты больше — _чтоб наверняка._  Петра лишь удивлённо хлопала большими карими глазами, периодически вставляя, что она в порядке.

— Правда, мистер Старк, почти не болит, — Тони ни на грамм морфия ей не верит.

— Глупая самоотверженность, мисс Паркер, сведёт _Вас_  быстрее в могилу, — нарочито важно говорит Старк, сложив руки на груди, прожигая, стыдливо отвернувшую голову Паркер, взглядом.

 

_Ей всего лишь шестнадцать, когда она пропускает выпускной ради того, чтобы защитить спокойный сон ничего не подозревающих жителей Квинса — она улыбается, говорит, что какой-то там выпускной не стоит жизней невинных людей._

 

У Петры впереди выпускной и она почти подпрыгивает на месте от восторга. У неё красивое тёмно лиловое платье, легкий макияж и красивая укладка, сделанная тётей Мэй. Паркер сделала невозможно: пригласила на бал Лиз Тумс! И случилось нечто ещё более невероятное: _она согласилась!_  Честно, Петра была в таком шоке, что пропустила все дальнейшие вопросы девушки и, безучастно кивая, мысленно перебирала один и тот же вопрос: «Она бисексуалка?» Неужели в жизни Паркер началась белая полоса?

Петра пишет обо всём Хэппи, наговаривает это на автоответчик несчастного главы охраны Старка — который в няньки не нанимался — и просит, очень-очень настоятельно просит, позаботиться о тех торговцах с оружием. Петра не горюет о том, что мистер Старк забрал костюм.

«Если ты никто без костюма, то ты его не стоишь».

Паркер обдумала эти слова, словно перебирала их между пальцами, в ту бессонную ночь и затолкала свою обиду поглубже. Стоило признать, переступив через себя — _мистер Старк прав._  Прав в том, что из-за её оплошности — _Господи, это правда было так близко?_  — могли пострадать, погибнуть люди. Десятки людей. Петра содрогнулась, представив это. Обида окончательно сгинула, когда Паркер поняла _как_  ей повезло, что прилетел Железный человек и всё исправил.

Её гордость не стоит жизней.

Мэй делает пару десятков снимков со своей красавицей племянницей. Петра счастлива, немного волнуется, но ей не терпится выйти на улицу и показать всем, что у неё сегодня праздник, которым она готова со всеми поделиться — телефон Хэппи получает ещё одну щедрую порцию односложных сообщений.

Паркер понимает, что счастье недолгое, когда дверь дома Лиз открывает _он._  Тот самый торговец оружием, тот самый Стервятник, тот самый человек, который чуть не убил её. У Петры ладони сжимаются в кулаки, а сердце пропускает несколько нужных ударов. Из неё как будто вышибли дух одним невидимым ударом и теперь она поднимается с колен, пытается понять, что произошло, стараясь не встретиться с землей ещё раз.

Паркер смутно помнит поездку, она не сводит глаз с мистера Тумса, фоном слушает речь Лиз и молится, чтобы Хэппи прочёл её чёртовую смс, которую она, не глядя, набирает одной рукой. Из машины Лиз выходит первой и идёт к подругам, а Петра смотрит в холодные глаза Стервятника и понимает: _он опасен._  По-настоящему смертельно опасен. Не для неё — для родных. Для тёти Мэй, для Нэда, даже для кота из магазина с едой на вынос. _Ох, угораздило же тебя так вляпаться, Паркер!_

Петра не помнит, как на ватных вышла из машины, как дошла до зала, нашла в нём Лиз. Хорошую-хорошую Лиз с её восхитительными глазами и приятной улыбкой с ямочками на щеках.

— Прости… — шаг назад в этих неудобных туфлях, — мне надо бежать.

И она бежит. Через толпу, через холл, через всю школу, отбросив куда-то в сторону туфли. Причёска испорчена, а платье порвано, чтобы было легче двигаться. Петра Паркер жертвует многим ради жизни героя, которым быть не обязана. Да, не обязана, но иначе не может.

Петра в рекордные сроки добирается до дома, хватает свой старый, потрёпанный костюм героя-самоучки и откидывает платье в сторону. Костюм, кроссовки и самодельная маска — то, что с ней было всегда до продвинутых технологий мистера Старка. Дело никогда не было в костюме — Петра Паркер та, кто рвётся спасать людей, когда об этом не знали, когда об этом не просили.

Петра лежит под завалами и просит помощи. _Потому-что-ей-очень-больно._  Потому что ей страшно. Потому ей, чёрт подери, всего шестнадцать лет и прямо сейчас она как никогда ощущает себя беспомощной маленькой девочкой. Ей хочется домой, ей хочет обнять тетю, уткнуться ей в плечо и беспрерывно рыдать минут десять, пока её гладят по волосам, утешают и обнимают в ответ. Ей хочется чувствовать себя в безопасности. Куда она влезла? Спрашивается, почему она не могла просто остаться на выпускной, провести время с девушкой, которая ей нравится? _Потому что она не может иначе._

Не может и никогда не могла стоять в стороне, когда кому-то плохо, больно и угрожает опасность.

_Вставай, Петра Паркер, чёрти тебя раздери!_

_Кроме тебя некому._

_Вставай, Человек-паук._

Бетонные плиты остаются позади.

Петра сражается со Стервятником. Тем, кто парит в небе, имеет железные острые когти и все ещё является отцом Лиз. Острые когти впиваются в спину, раздирая в мясо, сила удара вжимает в песок. Песок во рту, волосах, глазах, носу. _Вставай._  Петра не имеет права проигрывать. Нет, не сейчас. Никогда.

Петра думает, что не чувствует боли, когда сражается. Когда пишет записку копам и людям мистера Старка. Когда скатывается по стеночке в подворотне за мусорным баком. <i>Больно, нечеловечески больно.</i> Петра теряет сознание и ей снится, что она парит над городом. Но страха нет, она не упадёт — она чувствует защищённость и засыпает на руках Железного человека, который пытается до неё добудиться всю дорогу. Петра потеряла слишком много крови и заработала себе инфекцию.

Когда Тони сообщили о случившемся, то по его спине пробежался неприятный холодок. Когда на месте не оказалось Паркер, но зато был огромный разрушенный самолёт, кровь на песке и бессознательный _целый_  преступник, Тони стало плохо. Он вызвал костюм и приказал Пятнице просканировать окрестности. Девочка нашлась в квартале оттуда, на грязной помойке, не отвечающая на его позывы и механический ровный голос говорит о критическом состоянии. Тони более, чем уверен, что большую часть седых волос на висках он получил именно в тот момент. А вторую часть он получил, когда в больницу прибежала лохматая, наскоро собравшая Мэй, которая, не остановившись у стойки регистрации, целенаправленно двигалась в его сторону. Пощёчина от Мэй Паркер была сильная, куда более болезненная, чем должна быть, _раскалённая огнём._

— Где моя девочка? — Тони знал точно, что взглядом убить невозможно, но в ту секунду он в этом засомневался. Мэй Паркер готова была убить его прямо здесь, голыми руками. Отчего Старк подумал, что не стал бы ей мешать.

— Тебе не стоит её видеть, — он бы сам многое отдал, чтобы стереть эту картину из памяти.

— Где — Петра? — по словам отчеканила Мэй и готова была пробивать себе путь силой.

Тони молча, пустил её в дверной проём, у которого стоял. Петра лежала на животе без сознания, на спине были жуткие — нельзя смотреть без отвращения — гниющие раны. Инфекция проникла слишком глубоко, потеря почти две трети всей крови, трещины в пяти ребрах и смещение ключицы — её спасла только нечеловеческая регенерация.

— Она должна была умереть, как только закрыла глаза, — очень давно Тони не хотелось со всей силой врезать врачу, который лишь делает свою работу.

 _«Она должна была умереть»,_  — он уверен, что эти слова станут частью его кошмаров.

Петра пришла в сознание на третий день. День, когда Мэй выглядела более больной, чем племянница, а Старк постаревшим лет на десять, но в первые минуты своего пробуждения Паркер этого не заметила. Она увидела двух самых дорогих ей людей рядом и улыбнулась. Только уголками губ, но искренне и счастливо.

— Доброе утро… — Мэй рассмеялась от облегчения и начала гладить свою девочку по голове.

— Доброе, милая, — и она никак не могла остановить рвущиеся наружу слёзы.

Петра аккуратно, как могла, тихонько стёрла пару соленых дорожек, от количества обезболивающие толком не понимая, что делает — слёзы казались такими неправильными на лице тёти Мэй, что она просто обязана была их убрать.

Петра переводит взгляд на Тони, который перестал дышать в этот момент.

Петра ему искренне улыбнулась, и что-то внутри Тони рухнуло глубоко вниз.

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк, — говорила она тихо, но в их тишине оглушительно громко, будто он ожидал услышать свой приговор. — Глупая самоотверженность? — беззлобно вопрошает она, вновь ожидая это услышать.

— Доброе, малышка, — попытался улыбнуться Тони, но вышло это слишком криво, а чувство вины беспричинно возросло.

 

_Ей всего лишь семнадцать, когда она сражается за жизни половины Вселенной — она плачет, говорит, что ей страшно, она не хочет умирать._

 

 _Глупая самоотверженность,_  — эти два слова явно придуманы для Петры, думается Тони, но он люто ненавидит эти слова. Он хочет их забыть, стереть из памяти, но это всё что приходит на ум, когда девочка лезет в драку с инопланетянами, когда забирается на вражеский корабль и когда отказывается его покидать.

Эта девочка сведёт _его_  в могилу.

Это не просто потасовка, не просто ограбление, не просто торговец оружием — это самый опасный враг во Вселенной. И меньше всего Тони хочет брать с собой Петру. Будь его воля, он бы отправил её домой, на Землю, хоть в какую-то безопасность.

— Я не совсем понимаю, какие у вас отношения? — спрашивает Доктор Стрэндж и Петра замирает, разом киснет и с тоской посмотрит на Тони. Старк не намеревается отвечать — он сам себе не готов в этом признаться. Господи, как бы было легче, будь Петра парнем — _его бы не хотелось так оберегать!_  — с отчаянием думается Тони.

_Было бы легче, правда?_

Они проиграли. И это всё, что они понимают. Они проиграли, упустили Таноса и потеряли камень, когда были так близки к победе. Ни никаких слов не хватит, чтобы описать всю ситуацию.

_Они рассыпаются, как пыль._

— Мистер Старк… —  _нет. Господи, пожалуйста, нет._ Тони заставляет себя повернуться. Петра делает шаг к нему и спотыкается. — Мне что-то нехорошо… —  _пусть это будет очередным кошмаром._  Тони ловит её, но не может устоять на ногах. _Нет…_  — Я не… я не хочу уходить… — _…пожалуйста…_  Её тонкие пальцы цепляются за его одежду; Тони кажется, что его сердце не бьётся — рассыпается вместе с ней. — Я не хочу умирать… —  _умоляю!_  Тони чувствует, как вес её тела пропадает и закрывает глаза. — Простите… —  _Забери меня! Не её — меня!_  Её прекрасный голос стихает, и Тони страшно открывать глаза.

У Тони на руках рассыпающийся пепел. У Тони на руках улетающий прах. У Тони на руках умер самый дорогой ему человек.

Тони кажется, что его душа развеялась вместе с ней.


End file.
